


What Summer Got In Store

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Slurpies, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teen Shiro, Teens, Voltron, daisy - Freeform, friendly teasing, park, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 12: DaisySummer vacation is here, a day in the park and some slurpies it is. Oh, and don’t forget the flowers.





	What Summer Got In Store

Summer vacation.

The best time in the life of a teenager. Pidge and Shiro had been out of high school for a week, they’d both just finished their sophomore year, and they spent their newly acquired time doing everything new couples did. They’d been together for two months now, and having more time to just goof around and be kids, summer was amazing for them.

Shiro tightly held Pidge’s hand as they walked through the park. Both of them held slurpies in their free hand, Pidge had almost finished her (without a brain freeze) while Shiro had just begun. The sun stood high and it felt like it honestly was the warmest day of the year, so some cooling refreshments was nice.

“So”, Pidge began. “What are we gonna do now Shiro?”.

The taller boy shrugged before taking a sip.

“Don’t know, don’t care either”, Shiro said, a grin on his face. “Isn’t that the best part of summer?”.

Pidge nodded.

“You’re so right! No worrying about tests or making up excuses if you’re late. And no geography, I hate that subject more than life itself”.

“Hey, you don’t hate life”.

“It’s an expression sweetie”, Pidge said with a smug smile all over her face, before standing up on her toes. Shiro took the hint and leaned down so that his extremely short girlfriend could give him a peck on the cheek. “And, you got a kiss, so you won’t be complaining either”.

Both of the laughed, and now it was Shiro’s time to give Pidge a peck, which made her giggle. She was extremely ticklish on her cheek.

“Wanna sit down a bit?”, Shiro then asked, and Pidge immediately nodded, following Shiro as he walked towards a soft spot in the green grass of the park, surrounded by white flowers with yellow middles, he think those were daisies. Shiro sat down and so did Pidge, and she then put her head on Shiro’s shoulder while she simultaneously took the last sip of her drink, making a loud slurping sound that made the black haired boy laugh out loud.

“Can you get any louder?”.

“If it means I’m annoying you, then I hope”.

Shiro playfully stuck out his tongue to Pidge’s comment, before plucking one of the many daises around him, and then gave it to Pidge.

“Really Shiro? A daisy? This is so old school, like a romcom or a shojo anime. Do you have a confession letter as well?”.

“Nope you jerk, but I do have another daisy”, he said and gave it to her.

Pidge smiles and gave him a quick yet soft kiss on his lips, both of them turning red in the process.

“I really like you Shiro”, she said as she threw her empty slurpy to the side and too began to pick flowers, and then carefully tried to put her newly acquired daisy into Shiro’s hair, even if it didn’t work out that great. “And I must say, daisies look really good on you, thanks for your dyed white emo streak”.

“Not emo”.

Laugh.

“Like I’d believe that”.


End file.
